1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic game system and more particularly to a stand-alone electronic bingo game apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bingo is game of chance in which each player's chances of winning depends upon numbers drawn at random. Players compete in against other using bingo cards prepared with a design of five rows of five squares each for a total of 25 squares. The letters B-I-N-G-O is displayed above the grid, with each letter aligned with a vertical column of squares. A two-digit number generally from 1 to 99, but preferably from 1 to 75, appears in every square of the bingo card except the center square, which is designated as a free play. The game also uses a central source for generating random numbers. The random numbers are drawn from a pool of bingo balls. The number of balls corresponds to the range of numbers available on the bingo card. On each ball are found letters and numbers corresponding to those printed on the bingo cards. Each ball includes one letter from the word bingo and one number from the range of numbers printed on the bingo card. From a conventional air-ball machine or a box, a caller chooses numbers at random one ball at a time and announces the letter and number appearing on the ball. The players with numbers matching the number on the ball called, marks off the number being called using a ink marker called a "dauber". In the basic form of bingo, as soon as five numbers are covered in a straight line either vertically , horizontally or diagonally, the person with the covered numbers calls out "bingo!". Each player that attains "bingo" in a game wins a prize. At the end of each game players turn in their marked cards and must purchase new cards to play another round. Players generally have an opportunity to play more than one bingo card. Often players may attempt as may bingo cards as they have table space available with the idea that the more cards played increases the player's chances of winning bingo. Bingo cards are often sold prepackaged in groups of various denominations. Players can purchase these packaged cards as an added convenience.
With the growth in popularity for the bingo game, more challenging changes have added to the bingo game. First, the basic winning patterns of aligning five numbers on a card either horizontally, vertically or diagonally have been supplemented by a number of complex winning patterns. Some of these winning patterns are as follows:
Postage Stamp where winning numbers are found only in one corner of the array;
Four Corners where winning numbers are found in every corner of the array;
Small Diamond where four winning numbers are found encircling one cell in the array;
Block of Nine where winning numbers are found in a three by three array forming a block of nine numbers;
Crazy T where winning numbers are aligned in a horizontal line and a vertical line to form a "T" shape;
Large Diamond where winning numbers are aligned diagonally encircling a small diamond;
Small Picture Frame where eight winning numbers are found encircling one cell in the array; and
Crazy L where winning numbers are aligned in a vertical line and horizontal line to form an "L" shape.
In addition, some bingo halls are now using "wild numbers" to further add to the complexity of the game. The "wild numbers" are typically called out at the beginning of game play. A "wild number" is identified by the caller before it is drawn. The caller also identifies what characteristic will make the number wild. For example, if the number is even then all even numbers may be marked. Or for example, all numbers sharing the same first digit may also be declared as wild. Other, criteria may be used as well, but it is generally the bingo hall that determines the rules for each game.
Wild card numbers and the winning patterns generally change for each bingo game. In order to achieve "bingo" during any game, the players must know the rules and apply the rules properly during each called number in order to achieve bingo. A problem occurs with players accustomed to playing large numbers of bingo cards. The complexity of tracking several winning numbers for each game combined with the large number of cards played, often increases the chances that a players will miss a possible winning match.
Electronic bingo devices have been developed to help alleviate the problem of tracking large numbers of bingo cards over various patterns; however many of these devices are not well suited for complexities of game play available. While other devices which are well suited for such game play are complex and require computer operators to load the game information before use. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,600 issued to Richardson which describes a gaming board which includes a communications port used in an electronic bingo system. A computer operator transfers individual game player cards and winning pattern information to the gaming boards from a base station computer. This method has to be performed on each gaming board used in play. The result is added cost and labor to the bingo hall. Another problem with the electronic bingo system is that each game board must be individually connected to the base station in order to be connected. This causes added delay as each player must wait for the operator of the base station to configure their system. Thus, the need exists for a low cost, easy-to-use bingo device that is capable of adapting to the various levels of game play.